EnchantedClan/Roleplay
Here you can RP as an EnchantedClan cat. In EnchantedClan.... A fox ran into camp. Icewish ♥ 01:38, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Polarkit screamed. 01:39, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Thrush(flight or whatever the heck his name is) attacked the fox. Icewish ♥ 01:43, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Owlkit step in front of Polarkit to defend her. 01:44, December 16, 2012 (UTC) The fox ripped Thrushflight's stomach open.... Icewish ♥ 01:46, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Owlkit jumped on the fox and ripped open its throat. 01:48, December 16, 2012 (UTC) The fox was able to kill the medicien cat, then died. Paris and Amberflame ran into camp. Icewish ♥ 01:51, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Ninekit stood near the fox, bristling. 01:53, December 16, 2012 (UTC) "Father!" shouted Amberflame as she ran over to Thrushflight. He was about to die. "Amberflame..." he said, weakly. "There-There is something I must tell you..." Icewish ♥ 01:56, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Littlepelt padded out of the warriors den. 01:58, December 16, 2012 (UTC) "I'm not your father," said Thrushflight. "Your mother fell in love with a rogue named Phobos. She wanted you to be raised as a clan cat, and asked me to keep the secret and act as your true father. I have to tell you know, and this clan can't hurt you anymore if they knew..." Tears came to Amberflame's eyes. "Don't think that I don't love you, Amberflame, I love you as if I was your real father..." Thrushflight then let go of his last breath an closed his eyes.... Icewish ♥ 02:02, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Littlepelt and Sapphirewind bowed thier heads, Owlkit padded to Amberflame, "I killed the fox that killed him," he told her. 02:04, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Amberflame nodded to Owlkit, tears in her eyes. "Thank you..." she said, quietly. Paris tried to comfort her, but could not. Icewish ♥ 02:05, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Owlkit dipped his head to her and ran to Polarkit. ---- Ninekit padded out of the medicine den with Littlepelt pulling Silverrose to the clearing. 02:07, December 16, 2012 (UTC) "Is anyone else dead?" asked Paris. Icewish ♥ 02:08, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Littlepelt shook her head. 02:09, December 16, 2012 (UTC) "No one injured?" he asked. Icewish ♥ 02:10, December 16, 2012 (UTC) "I have a scratch," Owlkit said showing the scratch on his talk. --- Sapphirewind licked it. 02:11, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Paris waved his paw over the wound and it healed right away. Icewish ♥ Owlkit's eyes go wide, "how did you do that?" he asked. 02:15, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Paris shrugged. "When rogues die, they can do stuff like that," he replied. Icewish ♥ 02:16, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Owlkit looked confused, "your dead?" 02:17, December 16, 2012 (UTC) "Um, yeah..." said Paris. Icewish ♥ 02:18, December 16, 2012 (UTC) "Cool!" Owlkit jumped. 02:19, December 16, 2012 (UTC) "I guess," replied Paris. Icewish ♥ 02:23, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Owlkit jumped away. 02:24, December 16, 2012 (UTC) The next day.... Thrushflight and the medicine cat were burried. Icewish ♥ 02:28, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Amberflame started to cry. Icewish ♥ 19:09, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Tornadosky padded over to Amberflame, eyes clouded with grief. "Amberflame, if you would like.....You can be excused from all patrols," he murmured, ducking his head away so no cat could see his tears.----Huntingkit padded over to Amberflame, whimpering. "Don't cry!" he mewled.Silverstar 22:57, January 7, 2013 (UTC) (She kinda ran away from the clan, but O.K XD) Amberflame tried to stop crying. Icewish ♥ 23:21, January 7, 2013 (UTC) (xD)Huntingkit frowned.Silverstar 23:26, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Clan